Her saviour
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: They're not exactly what you can call a standard couple but when she needs him the most he's definitely there to heal all her wounds and make her want to breathe again. DracoHermione. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It belongs to J. K. Rowling. The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

She doesn't really think when her fingers press _D_ on her phone while scrolling through her contacts.

And even though deep inside she hopes he doesn't pick up, she waits patiently for a good two minutes before she hears his voice, husky from sleep.

He isn't exactly happy to hear the reason why she wakes him up on a Sunday at 6 fucking a.m. But he's so tired of pretending that he doesn't care. And the worry in her voice makes all his sleepiness vanish immediately.

He waits for her by the Portrait to their Heads Common Room, and even though the hall is still dark (it's still early after all), his eyes stop on the two figures, approaching him in the distance, and he knows she's one of them.

Being the gentleman that he is, he opens the Portrait hole, and Ginny steps in, looking crappier that he can remember her ever be. The next thing he sees though almost makes him want to throw up. His face gets paler and his throat dry. Hermione's tiny form is being half-dragged by Ginny, her silk dress ripped and pulled up almost to her hips. Her eyes are closed, and he's sure that it scares the shit out of him.

He takes her from the ginger head's grasp and picks her up easily, leaving it to Ginny to care about her shoes that had fallen off and her purse.

He doesn't know if she follows him. The only thing he can concentrate on at this moment is how light she is and how limp her body feels.

When he gets into the Common Room, Ginny rushes inside seconds before the Portrait closes. She doesn't say anything. And — seriously — he wouldn't listen anyway. His lips are tightly shut, and he wonders if the pain he starts to feel inside his chest is caused by the tiny girl laying unconscious in his arms.

He gets her to the bathroom in his room, and Ginny even tries to say something in protest when he begins to free her from her dress. He only glances at her in response, the look in his eyes telling her more than she needs. So she just backs away, leaving them alone, and for once he's actually thankful to her. He continues to undress her, letting his mind register the broken strap of her dress and one very noticeable hickey on her neck. He tries not to think about this now though (he even fights the urge to curse when he notices her smudged lipstick), making a mental note to himself to ask Ginny about everything later.

When all of Hermione's clothes are finally tossed aside, he picks her in his arms once again and lays her in the tub. She whimpers softly (the first sound she makes), and he's glad she's coming to her senses.

He takes care of every inch of her body, washing it with the soft sponge, making sure the water doesn't get into her eyes when he's washing off her hair. She regains her consciousness now, and he catches her lost stares a couple of times. But she doesn't say anything to him, and he's not willing to break the silence either.

He wraps her in his white fluffy towel, and begins drying her softly. He watches her face from the corner of his eye, and notices that she's finally aware of her surroundings and her look seems to be focused on the mirror behind him.

His heart flinches when she gently pulls away from him and heads for the door, but stumbles the moment his hands let go of her waist. He catches her of course, and she doesn't protest when he lays her under the covers of his huge bed. Ginny is nowhere to be seen, and Draco is grateful to her once again.

Hermione's eyes never leave him, while he makes her a potion that should help her sober up. And even when he brings the cold glass to her dry lips, she keeps staring at him over its edge. He can feel the question is about to be asked, and patiently waits for her to speak up. When she doesn't, he gets up and carries the now empty glass away, but he hears her quiet sobbing with his back still to her.

He closes his eyes and inhales slowly, thinking about how ridiculous their current situation is. After several moments, he turns around and sees that she has pressed her head to the pillow and has covered it with the blanket almost completely.

The pain in his chest is still there, and he can only think of one way to get rid of it. So he takes off all of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and crawls beside her under the comforter. He hugs her tightly and presses her body closer to his. She's still sobbing, but she turns around in his embrace and snuggles into his chest, her small palms snaking around him.

He can swear that he's never felt more comfortable in his life. And a light smile touches his lips. He's never going to let her go again. And it's actually sad that they can't stay like this forever.

She pushes herself away a little bit, and before she knows it, he kisses her gently. It's probably the most tender and sweet kiss he has ever given to anyone, even her. She responds slowly, he can feel her smiling in the kiss and that's all that matters right now.

They fall asleep in their tight embrace, and make love a few hours later when they wake up. They talk a lot afterwards, and he's the one saying _'I love you'_ first. She looks puzzled and he can feel his heart skipping several beats while he waits for her answer. It seems that an eternity has passed already, and he can't help thinking that maybe she doesn't love him back. But when she says _'I love you too, Draco'_, he realises that it took her only two seconds to reply.

They never talk about that night though. He doesn't want to remind her of it. Instead he talks to Ginny and learns the name of the guy who touched her.

When he stands at the Portrait hole a couple of hours later his knuckles are bruised and covered in blood. It's not his blood though. And he feels another wave of satisfaction when he remembers the bastard's frightened face.

Hermione is far from being satisfied though. But she doesn't say anything to him, just walks him to her bathroom and cleans his hands. She knows what he did, and deep inside she feels grateful to him for that. He kisses her passionately and the word _'mine_' slips at least three times from his tongue.

But she doesn't protest. Because thanks to one of the most horrible nights of her life, being Draco Malfoy's girl is something that makes her life normal again and definitely helps her breathe.


End file.
